Douglas’ Worst Times in His Life
by Hellblaze
Summary: Douglas has been hiding from everyone a deadly secret that he hid from everyone, including his own friends that he has and Signas himself. WARNING! fan fic contains gore, language and violence!
1. Author's Notes

Just to let you know, that this fan fic, is based off of a private RP that samusmmx, HellBlaze and Soldjer did themselves.

**Fan fiction based off of:  
**MegaMan X

**Complete genre:  
**Angst, Drama, Tradegy, Action/adventure and a little bit of Humor

**Timeline:  
**Between after X6 and before X7

**Rating:  
**R( or M, for FFdotnet )

**Warnings:**

Gore

Language

Violence

**Characters in the fan fic:**

X - from Capcom

Zero - from Capcom

Signas - from Capcom  
Douglas - from Capcom

Sigma - from Capcom

HellBlaze( Lindsay ) - from HellBlaze

Signas' kids( Leon, Melissa, Evan, Victoria ) and Zero's kid( Zephyer ) - from HellBlaze and Soldjermon

Soldjermon - from Soldjermon

Evilmon - from Soldjermon

Soldjer's seven friends( Crystal, Robo Racer, Delta, BMW, Winger, Voyager, and Astrol ) - from Soldjermon

The other characters - maybe from Capcom, HellBlaze and/or Soldjermon

**Note:**

Some characters don't have information created yet.. So, just to let you all know.

**Sequels before this fan fic:  
**first fan fic - Signas' first love..( Completed, Avalible at AFFdotnet and on Star 69 )

second fan fic - Signas' first child..( Completed, Avalible at AFFdotnet )

third fan fic - Signas' first love.. lost..( Completed, Avalible at AFFdotnet )

fourth fan fic - Signas' love love..( Still in progress, Not avalible yet anywhere )

**Full Description:  
**"Everyone knew that Douglas has a happy little reploid mechanic for the Maverick Hunters that everyone sees on the outside, but he has a deadly secret that he hid from everyone in the inside; including his own friends that he has and Signas himself. Everyone will find out Douglas' deadly secret is very soon, and no one will like the deadly secret that Douglas has been hiding from everyone."

Hope you'll enjoy the fan fic! If you read it.


	2. Just a Simple Little Prank, Gone Wrong

**Douglas' Worst Times in His Life**

Chapter 1

Just a Simple Little Prank, Gone Wrong

Douglas has always been the happy type repliod and loves to do pranks around Signas. Everyone even Soldjer's unit are very close friends with him and are almost like family. One thing though that everyone doesn't know from the start when he was assigned to the Maverick Headquarters after being built by an unknown person, Douglas has a deadly secret that he hid from everyone. Not even Soldjer, Soldjer's seven friends, nor Signas knows about this secret.

Now the story begins here...

Signas was working in his office while the others were busy doing their usual things. He was at his desk going over some paperwork. It was close to lunch time and he decided to head out to get something to eat at the diner hall.

Zero was walking down the hall and sees Signas heading to the diner hall. "Hi Signas."

"Hello Zero."

"Going to the diner hall for lunch I see."

"Sure am. I'm hungry anyway. Don't know what to eat though."

"Well I got some tacos here. Why don't we eat together since Lindsay made a lot of them."

"Okay!" Signas grabs a taco and eats. "Mmm.. these are good."

"Yep." Eats while talking.

For awhile they both were full and couldn't eat more.

"Man that was good." Said Zero who is too full to eat more. "Lindsay shouldn't have had packed a lot of those tacos."

"Yeah. Well I better get back to work. Thanks for the lunch Zero."

"No problem."

Signas headed back to his office.

X has come down from his office. "Hi Zero."

"Hi X. Signas just left."

"Yep I see that. Have you seen Lindsay lately?"

"Nope. I was going to share our lunch together but she took off on me."

X laughed. "She knows how to hide from us. Especially from you Zero since you're her man."

Zero's face turned red from blushing.

"So anyway, where's Douglas?" X asked.

"No clue. Probably in his office working on gadgets again or repairing a hover bike."

X nodded. "Want some quesadillas?"

"No thanks. Lindsay gave me a big meal and I'm way too full."

Soldjermon came in soon after. "Hi you guys."

"Hi Soldjer." They both said.

"Have you seen Douglas at all?" X asked.

"Or Lindsay?" said Zero.

"No I haven't." she said.

SNAP! "OW!"

Zero and Soldjermon looked at X who was eating his quesadilla and sees he has a mousetrap on his tongue.

Zero laughed.

"I'll get it off for you X."

"Fanks Foldjerfon." Said X.

Soldjermon gently got the trap off of X's tongue.

"Ow! Thanks Soldjer. That feels better. Ow." His tongue was red. "Why was a mousetrap in my food?"

"Who knows." Said Zero.

Back at the office where Signas was at. He sat down to do more paperwork when... "OW!" A mouse trap was on his butt and he took it off. "Who put this on my chair?" He throws the mouse trap away so he or no one else gets hurt. "Back to work." He sat down, with no mouse trap there, and begins to do his work. "Oh I forgot to get a pen." He opens his drawer where he keeps all his pens at then... SNAP! "OWWWWW!" Another mouse trap was in his drawer and snapped his fingers. "Damn!" He takes it off of him and throws that one out too. "Where are all these mouse traps coming from?"

Soldjer, X, and Zero were done eating and were heading back to their quarters when they heard someone scream.

"I wonder who that was." Said Zero.

"It's got to be Signas." Said Soldjer.

The three headed to his office.

Signas was about to get out of his chair but there was a problem, he was stuck. "Oh, now what?" He tried to get off but he was still stuck. "Oh great. First mouse traps now super glue."

X laughed. "Looks like Signas is the victim of pranks today."

Signas saw the three out of his office. "A little help here please. I'm stuck with super glue." He said trying to get off.

The three laughed.

He sees them laughing. "You know who did this don't you?"

"No we don't know who did it." Said X.

"Don't ask me who did it."

"Me either." Said Soldjer.

Signas was still stuck. "A little help here?"

"Oh man he's still stuck to the chair." Said X. "Is there away to get him off?"

"I'll help him with that." Said Soldjermon as she helps him out of his sticky chair. "There you go."

"Ah. Thanks Soldjermon." He said trying to get the glue off of his butt still and on the chair.

"Now to find whoever is responsible for all this." Said Zero.

"I'll find who's responsible." Said Signas who looked angry.

"Can we help?" asked X.

"No I'll do it."

"Aww man." X sits and makes a doodle on the floor.

Signas heads out to find who's responsible for leaving mouse traps all over his office and getting him stuck to his chair.

"So, what now?" asked Zero.

"Hmm.. I don't know. Want to head back to work?" said Soldjermon.

"I haven't finished eating my quesadillas."

Soldjermon shrugged and headed back to her workplace.

Signas, meanwhile, walked down the hall. "I only know one person who did this and I'm going to have a big talk with him."

X came down the hall after eating his lunch and was heading to him. "Signas!"

"Hm? Oh, X. What is it?"

"I found a tool on the floor earlier in the day." He gives him the tool.

Signas picked it up and looked at it. "I knew it was him."

"So are you going to talk to him about it?" X wondered.

"Of course and when I do see him I'm going to clobber him for pulling pranks in my office while I'm working."

Meanwhile, Alia was heading to her workstation when she saw Douglas doing work. She decided to sneak up on him to see what he's doing. "What are you doing?"

Douglas was not paying attention to Alia as he was working still.

She poked at him to get his attention. "Hello!"

"Hey! I'm working right now, okay?"

"Sorry.. I was watching and wondering what you were doing."

Footsteps of X and Signas were coming down the hall.

"Uh oh. They're coming this way." She said knowing that Signas was not in a very good mood today.

"Hm? What is it?"

X was thinking to himself. _Aw man, Alia knew that it was Douglas that did this_..

Douglas quickly dissappers. His chair still spinning as he left to hide from Signas' wrath.

Signas opened the door seeing his chair spinning. "Hmm.. looks like he was here just a few minutes ago. He may be still around." He took a look around Douglas' workstation to find him.

"Oh, hi Signas." Said Alia.

"Have you seen Douglas?"

"Yeah. When he heard you, he ran away." She said.

"Hey Douglas I found your tool--Not here. Aww man." Sighs X.

"Which way did he go?" asked Signas.

"That way." Points Alia.

Signas runs in the direction Alia told him where Douglas is. "Wait until I get my hands on you, Douglas!"

Alia looked concerned when Signas left. "Oh dear."

"What, did Signas get him?" asked X.

"Nope."

Douglas who was hiding in the closet comes out. "Is it safe to come out now?" he asked, feeling scared.

"Yep. He's gone."

"Whew.. That's good." Said Douglas.

"Oh, so that's where you were." X sweat dropped.

Signas came back only a few minutes later. "I can't find him. Where did you say he--.." He looks up and sees Douglas coming out of his hiding place. "DOUGLAS!"

Alia gets a little scared from Signas' reaction to Douglas. "Oh no.."

Douglas sighs. _Damnit, I got caught_.

Signas grabs him by the neck. "Okay time for you to pay up for what you did!"

"Gak! Let me go!" he said having trouble breathing a little bit. "Signas... It was just... a little prank!.. don't take it.. too personally..!"

X was trembling. "Oh dear.."

Signas then punched him on the side of his face knocking him out, just before giving him a good beating. "That'll teach you not to pull pranks on me while I'm working." Walks out after giving Douglas a good beating. X was trembling still while Alia to look to see if Douglas was alright which he isn't.

Soldjermon was blocking the enterance to his office so Signas can't get out of Douglas' office and saw the whole thing. "Ahem!" She said to Signas. She was very angry with him and for a good reason.

"Hi Soldjermon."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my office to clean up."

Soljdermon then punched Signas hard on the side of his face. She was very mad at him. "How dare you hurt one of my closest friends! If I hear or see you hurting one of my closest friends again I'll do more damage on you, Signas!" Walks off in an angry rage.

"Woah." Said X.

"Oh my." Said Alia who gasped.

X and Alia walked out of the office soon after leaving Douglas laying on the floor unconscious and Signas in deep thought after what happened.

Signas sighed as he headed off to Soldjermon's office to appologize. He holds his face where Soldjermon hit him, feeling pain there. _What to say. Hope she can forgive me_. He came upon her door and took a deep breath. _Okay I know what to say. Here I go_. He knocks on her door.

"Go away Signas! I'm mad at you for what you did to Douglas!"

"May I come in? I would like to appologize for what I have done to him earlier."

Soldjermon thought for a minute. "Fine.."

He comes in shutting the door behind him. "Thanks Soldjer. Look, um... I'm sorry for what I have done to Douglas back there. I just had a bad day today and I shouldn't have had taken it out on him. I'm sorry." He said looking very sad.

"Signas, you should've known that Douglas is my close friend, and I don't like any of my friends getting hurt. even that Douglas did just a little prank on you, you shouldn't have taken it too personally."

"Yeah I shouldn't have done that. I know he's your close friend. I'm very sorry for what I did. It won't happen again nor will I lay a hand on anyone else anymore. I won't do it again." Signas feels some tears come down his face. "I'm sorry Soldjer. I'm very sorry."

She gets up from her seat and comes over to him and hugs him.

He hugs back as tears come down his face. "I'm very, very sorry Soldjer, please forgive me."

"You're forgiven." She said as she broke from the hug.

He wiped his tears with a tissue nearby. "I better go talk to Douglas and apologize to him."

She sighed. "I'm betting he's still unconscious.."

"I'm sure I didn't hit him that hard."

"You want to bet Signas? I'm sure Douglas is still laying on the floor in his own workstation after you knocked him out." She says crossing her arms.

"I said I was sorry.."

Soon the two headed back to Douglas' workstation and both notice he's still laying on the floor unconscious.

"See? I told you."

Signas sighs. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll take him to the hospital right away."

"Okay."

He goes over to Douglas to pick him up. Just when he was about to take him to the hospital, Douglas woke up out of consciousness, looks up and sees Signas right by him. He gets up very quickly and zooms off to the dark corner of his workstation, terrified and really scared. "Go away from me, Signas.."

Sigans saw this and was now more horrible than ever to himself. "I'll... be in my office." He walks out looking depressed.

Soldjermon sighs sadly as he walks out and goes over to Douglas to see if he's alright. "Douglas, are you okay?"

"I just feel ridiculed.. all I did was did a simple little prank on Signas and I got beat up from him is what I get back.."

She took out her hand to get him up on his feet. "Let's get you back to your bed so you can rest."

He got up taking the offer from her hand and both of them gets up. "Okay."

She takes him to his quarters where he can rest for the night. She sets him on his bed. "There you go Douglas. I'll go and talk to Signas, okay?"

He sighs. "Okay.. see you.."

She waves and heads to Signas's office. Douglas sighs and lays on his bed, in deep thought.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Deadly Secret gets Exposed, and gets

**WARNING!** this chapter has lots of gore in it.. so, if you have sensitive stomachs, I advise to you, don't read this chapter!

Soldjermon: yeah, and we're not kidding either.

Helblaze: hehe, nope

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Douglas' Worst Times in His Life**

Chapter 2

The Deadly Secret gets Exposed, and gets Revealed in the worst way

Signas was sitting in his office in deep thought, thinking about what he had done back in Douglas' workstation. _I really blew it this time. I beat the crap out of Douglas, all because of one stupid little prank and I made Soldjermon mad. I have to apologize to Douglas but he's now afraid of me. What should I do?_

Soldjermon walked into his office and closes the door behind her quietly and sighs. _Looks like Signas is in deep thought still_. She disappears and reappears right next to him and puts her hands on Signas' shoulder.

He sighs as he holds his hand with her own. "It's been a terrible day for me."

She hugs him. "Everyone has their bad days."

"But mine was worse. I punched Douglas all because of one little prank and he ended up unconscious. Then you saw the whole thing, punched me and yelled at me. I was going to take him to the hospital so he can get some treatment but he got out of consciousness and ran away from me, hiding in the corner. I want to apologize to him but he's too afraid of me. I have no idea what to do now. He's afraid of me and angry with me. This is the worst day of my life."

"Why don't you go to Douglas' quarters and apologize to him and ask you for forgiveness? Even though he's still afraid and mad at you, you stay by his side and never hurt him again." She said.

Signas got up out of his chair. "Okay, I just hope he doesn't hide and be afraid of me, when I go see him." He walks out to Douglas' quarters.

Soldjermon follows him out the door soon after.

He soon is at his quarters and knocks on the door. "Douglas, are you there?"

Dougals grabs a pillow and covers his head and ears with the pillow while facing down on his bed, so he can't hear him. He doesn't want to hear or speak to him.

He knocks again. "Please Douglas. Can I come in? I would like to apologize on what happened today."

Douglas doesn't budge at all, ignoring Signas while his head is still under the pillow and his depression sinking even deeper.

Signas opens the door and walks and sits next to him on his bed. "I'm... I'm sorry, Douglas. I'm sorry for what I did."

Still Douglas didn't move from his bed.

Signas sighs. "Come on Douglas. Let me take you to the hospital to get you fixed up. I'll pay everything."

"No.."

"You need to get to the hospital. Come on." He offers his hand to him.

Douglas then picks up his pillow and throws it at Signas, hard. "I said no!"

He gets hit hard, falls to the floor and feels more horrible than ever.

After Douglas threw the pillow at Signas, he turns away from Signas as he feels tears stream down his cheeks.

Crystal goes by Douglas' quarters and is heading to Soldjer's quarters. Signas sees him and gets up to go after him. "Crystal, can you help me here?"

He stops and turns around to Signas, crossing his arms. "What do you want Signas?"

"I need your help on Douglas."

"Okay... so where is he?"

"He's in his room. I tried to apologize and get him to the hospital but he won't let me." He sighs and is feeling down.

Crystal raises an eyebrow. "What did you do to Douglas now? Beat him up all because he pulled just one little prank on you?"

"Yeah..." Signas says sighing.

Crystal snorts. "After what you did to Douglas, he's suffering from deep depression and won't get over it overnight."

"That's right..."

"Look, I'll go and talk to him. It'll take a long while for him to get over on what you did to him, plus you're the hunter general of this place! You know, if beat someone up for someone just pulling some little prank on you, your reputation can be ruined easily. So you better watch it, unless you want to get fired from your job." He walks to Douglas' quarters, goes inside his room, gets Soldjer out of his room and locks the door as he talks with him.

Signas goes to his room feeling more down than ever.

Soldjermon rushes to their quarters and locks the door, looking around to find where Signas is at.

He covers himself with his blankets on the bed.

She walks to the bedroom seeing him covering himself with the blankets as she closes the door behind her.

Signas is feeling more down than ever as he almost falls asleep.

She walks over to him putting her hand on his shoulder as he sleeping, feeling sad. "Signas..?"

"Hm?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah..."

She crawls underneath the blankets to join Signas and cuddles close to him.

Signas cuddles close to Soldjermon as he still feels horrible.

"Let's just wait a few days until Douglas gets better, then we can go talk to him. Okay Signas?"

"Okay.."

"Now let's get to bed, we got a big day tomorrow.. meetings." She says hugging Signas tight and kisses him on the cheek.

Signas cuddles and falls asleep, after having a rough day after what happened.

She whispers in his ear, so he can hear her. "I love you, Signas." She snuggles really close to him, closing her eyes and falls asleep.

"I love you too, Soldjermon." He falls asleep soon after as the two sleep throughout the night.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, after Crystal left Douglas' quarters, Douglas locked the door to his quarters so no one can come in and goes to the bathroom and locks that too. Leaning against the door, tears running down his face in sadness as his suicidal thoughts came over to him again. "I can't live like this anymore..."

He takes a saber dagger from his secret armor compartment. He activates it then aims the dagger at his chest, right where the core is located. "I... I have to do this.."

He then jams the dagger right into his chest, piercing his armor and his chest as blood runs down on him. He jams the dagger deeper into his chest some more, piercing through his core, making more blood seep out of his chest but this time very heavily and it won't stop as it falls to the floor as more tears and blood coming out of his mouth. He yanks the dagger out of his chest a few moments later, letting the blood run on the floor and on him like a river and under the door. He then tries to walk to the wall farthest from the door and collapses onto the wall, turns away from the wall, slides all the way onto the ground until only his head is barely, but still leaning against the wall and closes his eyes, feeling his life is passing and his body is dying from massive blood loss. "I.. I'm sorry... my.. friends.. g-good bye..."

Douglas falls limp, after falling unconscious and dies soon after, blood keeps flowing freely out of his chest, letting go of the deactivated saber dagger as it rolls a little away from his hand and gets stopped into a groove of the tile floor.

The next day, Signas was in his office doing more paperwork to clear his mind on what happened. Still, even doing his work, yesterday was still in his mind at what he did. He couldn't get over it and couldn't forgive himself on what he has done.

Crystal walks into his office and closes the door. "Signas, I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Would you mind, laying on that couch over here?"

"Huh? Sure." He went over and lay on the couch.

Crystal grabs a chair and sits on the chair next to Signas. "Since of what you did to Douglas last night, you need therapy, because I know you're still feeling bad of what you did to him."

Signas sighs. "I just wanted to apologize to him after I punched him. Then after that, Soldjermon saw the whole thing and punched me on the side of my face."

"No.. that's not it. The reason is, is that from the beginning of when you and Douglas got your positions here at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, you've negatively criticized everything that Douglas has done, even his personality and attitude."

Signas sighed knowing Crystal was right.

Crystal crosses his arm. "Is that correct?"

"You're right. I'm nothing more than a bully to him."

"Not only you physically scared Douglas, you emotionally scared him as well. So you better change your attitude toward him or you will lose him permanently."

"You're right."

"Of what I mean losing him permanently, he told me last night that he almost committed suicide last night, because of the emotional scars that you inflicted on him and they can not be healed."

"What?" Signas was shocked to hear that. "Oh now I feel horrible. How am I going to get everything back to normal?"

"If I wasn't there to stop him in time, he would've been dead by now when you weren't around. He tried staying strong until you knocked him unconscious last night. Then his suicidal thoughts hit him hard and almost he killed himself, if you didn't come to the room and talk to him and tried to talk to him last night."

"But he didn't want to talk to me. I tried."

"It's because of the emotional scars have reopened whenever he sees you."

"I'll try and talk to him. I just hope he doesn't push me away or tells me to leave."

"After I talked to him, he said he won't do that again because I told him not to think of the past of what you did to him. It's because whenever he sees you, he thinks of the past of what you've done to him and he gets into deep depression. Douglas is really good at hiding his depression."

"I'll talk to him."

"Now that Douglas has shown his depression to you, now you know how he really feels of what you did to him all these years. You can talk to him now, since he does want to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll take the day off and talk to him now."

"One more thing, since Soldjer punched you because of defending her friends, I would've done the same thing to defend Douglas as well. I would've been worse and you wouldn't like it at all." Crystal added.

Signas 'gulps' after hearing that and heads out to talk to Douglas.

Crystal puts the chair back and follows Signas out the door to Douglas' quarters.

Signas stands in front of the door to Douglas's quarters and knocks on the door. But there was no answer. He knocks on the door again, still no answer.

Crystal rubs his chin. "Hmm.. he should've been answering the door by now."

Signas tries to get the door to open, but he found out that the door is locked. "Oh no. I hope he's not..." He begins to panic.

"What do you mean?"

He tries to open the door very franticly, even if he has to do it by force.

"Signas, tell me what's wrong."

"The door's locked."

"Maybe he's still sleeping?" Suggesting Crystal.

"No. Douglas never leaves the door locked, even when he's asleep."

"Now that's very odd."

"Don't just stand there. We have to open the door. I'm getting worried." Said Signas.

"Okay, stand back." Said Crystal.

Crystal charges at the door to knock it down, but the door doesn't budge as he gets bounced back a little bit. "Okay, that didn't work."

"I know who can help, the one with the temper problem."

"Signas, do you have a universal key that unlocks every door to the headquarters?" reminded Crystal.

"You're right." He takes out the key and opens the door to Douglas' room.

Crystal opens the door, noticing that Douglas is not anywhere in the room. "Hmm.. wonder where he could be.."

"Oh. I'll wait for him to come back."

Crystal smells a little bit in the room, next to the bathroom. "Something doesn't smell right in this room."

"Huh?"

He walks to the bathroom door and notices the door is locked as well. He kneels down and sees blood seeping under the door. He picks a little bit up with his fingers and smells it. "Hmm.. I knew that something didn't smell right."

"Oh no!" He opens the door with his key but it's locked good and won't accept the key at all. "It won't take it."

"Damn. I knew that this red liquid is blood.. And that can't be good."

"We have to break it down and I know just one person who can do this for us."

"And who would that be?"

"Who else? The one with the bad temper problem, the arrogant attitude, and Zero's girl."

"Let me guess, Lindsay?"

"Bingo. She can break this door down with no problem at all plus she can heal anyone when anyone is low on health."

"Then why don't we get her?"

Signas snorts. "Are you kidding? She disappears into thin air. Only Zero and Soldjermon knows where she's at."

"Okay then where is the places she hides out most?"

"I have no idea." Signas sweat drops.

Crystal smacks himself on the forehead.

"You guys looking for me?" A voice said appearing out of nowhere.

Crystal rolls his eyes, acting sarcastic. "No! we weren't looking for you.. Of course that we we're looking for you."

"Don't take that tone with me mortal. I know what you both want. You want me to break down that door to get to Douglas, am I right?"

"Yes, can you help us Lindsay?"

"Before you knock the door down, tell us where Douglas is and what condition he's in right now?" said Crystal.

"Of course. He's in the bathroom, where else where he would be, and for his condition, well lets just say I'll let you find out when I break the door down. Your technology is weak against my strength."

Crystal rolls his eyes again. "Whatever.."

She goes to the bathroom door and inspects the door. "Hmm...Weak metal, but the technology you mortals developed, and has improved over the years. I'm impressed."

"Whatever.. Like I care.." Crystal crosses his arms after he said that.

Lindsay puts her hand on the door and the door begins to melt.

Crystal yawns while waiting for the door to open.

The door has been completely melted away. "There, now you can see Douglas."

"Thank you, Lindsay." Said Signas as he runs to the bathroom, sees Douglas laying on the floor, bleeding badly and noticed the deactivated saber dagger close to him. "Oh no, Douglas!" He runs to see if and hope that he's not dead. "Douglas, Douglas.. Wake up, please.."

Douglas doesn't respond, since there was no life signs at all.

Crystal smacks himself on his face with his hand. "Oh shit. After I completely talked to him, he goes and fatally hurts himself. This is just great, just great."

"I knew that he would do this. Tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. I guess I'll only do this once and once only so don't ask me to do this again." She walks over to where Douglas is. "I hate doing this."

Crystal sighs. "It's not like we asked you to revive him Lindsay."

"I'm not asking, I'm doing this because I want to. Besides, I hate to see people cry." She said as she looked toward Signas.

Sigans blinks as he wipes a tear from his eyes. "Huh? Oh, sorry."

Crystal is doubting her powers. "Really now Lindsay, then why isn't your powers work on him?"

"Don't take that tone with me or expect worse." She growled.

"You know I'm being sarcastic Lindsay. It's the way I am."

She growled and walked over to where Douglas is at and begins to revive him.

Crystal sighs. "It's not working, is it Lindsay?"

"No it's not." She growled. "He must have countered my power so I couldn't revive him."

"What do we do now?" said Signas who is very worried.

"I don't know." Crystal sighs.

"I'll head out. I may know one who can help. It shouldn't take long to be back with it."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Hergon. He can help. Plus I need a few remedies for next week. I'll be back." She heads out leaving Signas and Crystal.

Crystal sighs and looks back to Signas. "Looks like you lost Douglas permanently, even though I tried to stop him from committing suicide."

"It's all my fault." He started to cry.

Crystal feels sad and tries hiding his emotions. "What you did to Douglas in all these years in the past, this is the consequence.. and you should've known that."

Signas doesn't budge from his position at all. "Let me be. I'll stay here watching over Douglas."

Crystal sighs sadly. "Okay." Walks out of Douglas' quarters and goes back to work, even though that he feels really sad that he had failed on saving Douglas' life.

Meanwhile, Lindsay lands in the forest far from the headquarters. "You here old man?"

"_You're back. It seems you came here for more remedies." _ Said a bull demon who's standing outside of his cave.

"Yeah. A revival herb to revive Douglas, since he committed suicide on himself. Plus, there's a barrier that's making me not revive him with my own powers. So, I need a counter herb."

"_I have made some as of this week." _He goes to get the bottles and brings them to her.

"Thanks. I'm going back to the headquarters to bring him back." She flies off at fast speed to make sure Douglas isn't completely dead.

Signas was holding Douglas close to him, crying onto him in the bathroom. "I'm sorry Douglas. I'm so sorry for what I did."

She comes back and sees Signas. "Crying?" She arches an eyebrow.

"Oh! You're back."

"Yeah, it didn't take long for me to get the herbs. I have the revival barrier and the counter barrier for Douglas. Umm... You can let go of Douglas now." She sweat drops.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He stops hugging his body and sets Douglas down gently onto the ground, so Lindsay can get the job done.

She growls. "Quit your crying as well. Geez, I hate it when people cry."

Crystal comes back without Signas knowing and notices Lindsay has returned. He tells her telepathically, _Lindsay, crying is normal, since crying is a show of emotion for one another_.

"Hmph." She walks over to Douglas to get the herbs ready.

Crystal sighs and leans against the wall to wait to see if the herbs will work, this time.

She pours the counter herb for the counter barrier to be removed. The barrier is gone. With the barrier now removed, she can now revive him with the revival herb. She pours the herb into Douglas' mouth and chants in an unknown language to bring him back.

Crystal was watching and thinking. _Maybe this won't work either_.

Lindsay was done and gets up. "He should be coming around soon."

"So, is it working?" asking Signas.

"Of course it is. You will just have to wait until later on tonight. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Signas was still worried over Douglas.

"I feel so bad for Douglas, it felt like he didn't want to live any longer." Said Crystal, who's still sad.

"My job is done here. I'll be on my way now."

"When will he be up?"

"Later at night. You'll see. Just be patient."

Crystal snorts and crosses his arms over his chest being very sarcastic again. "You're sure about that, Lindsay? Or are you just yanking our chains and Douglas will never wake up?"

"He will wake up. I predicted this."

"Oh really?"

"Don't push it. I'm not in the mood to get angry." She growled at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, then why don't you tell us then?"

"Hmph. Impatient as always. I'm heading back to my room. Zero's waiting for me anyway." She walks out of the quarters.

Crystal smacks himself. "Aye." He picks up Douglas and sits him down on the bed.

Signas follows and sits next to Douglas on a chair, not wanting to leave his side.

"Don't want to leave him after you feel terrible on what you did to him huh?"

"I want to apologize to him. I feel awful what I did to him. I want to make things right again."

He puts his hand on Signas' shoulder. "Don't worry, this will all be resolved, okay?"

"Okay."

Later on that night after Crystal left, Signas is still at Douglas' side waiting for him to wake up.

Crystal comes back and sees him still there. "Signas, do you want something to eat? You've been there since morning."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

Signas nodded.

He frowns. "You need to eat.. You're body needs energy."

"I'll eat after I apologize to Douglas."

Crystal sighs. "Okay."

Later on, Signas falls asleep from exhaustion and lack of eating for the whole day, waiting for Douglas to wake up. Crystal, meanwhile, is leaning up against the wall still awake but his eyes were closed.

Douglas after a few hours, finally wakes up and feels sluggish in his bed. _Uhh.. what happened?_ He looks around and notices Signas laying next to him. _Signas_.. He pats him on the head lightly, trying not to wake him up.

Signas wakes up though.

Douglas notices that he's waking up from him tapping on his forehead and sighs sadly. Doesn't know what to say so he lays back down and pretends that he's still asleep.

Signas looks at the clock. "How long have I been asleep?" He looks back over at Douglas and he sees that Douglas is still not up. He sighs sadly. "Maybe Lindsay's herbs didn't work after all."

Out of nowhere Lindsay was in the shadows and was there the whole time. She laughs. "You really think he's still dead?"

"What!" Signas jumped, falling off the chair and landing on his butt onto the ground. He gets back up onto the chair and sits on it.

"He's pretending to be still asleep, silly. Didn't you notice or realize that? Hmph. You can stop pretending now, Douglas."

Douglas doesn't budge at all.

"Don't be scared Douglas. He won't hurt you anymore now stop pretending you're dead. You're getting everyone worried."

Douglas still doesn't budge. _No, you're scaring me more when you're telling him I'm just pretending_.

"I heard that Douglas. He's not going to hurt you, he just wants to apologize to you, right Signas?"

"Yeah."

"Look, Signas has been at your side ever since you committed suicide on yourself, which was foolish. I brought you back to life with herbs I got from Hergon and don't think of committing suicide again to yourself because I will be watching."

_I'll stop pretending when you buzz off_.

"I want to talk to him alone now." Said Signas.

"Alright." She walks out.

Crystal is still there his eyes closed but awake.

Douglas opens his eyes, partially, still feeling sad as his depressed emotions were shown on his face as he looks toward Signas.

"Douglas.. umm.. I'm.. so sorry.." he said his face still sad.

He turns away from Signas having not wanting to say to him and still scared.

Signas sighs sadly. "I am really sorry Douglas and I won't do it again. So... you can punch me if you want to, I deserve it."

"I don't like hurting anyone, including you Signas. You hurt me physically and emotionally ever since we joined the maverick hunters. You hated everything what I did, especially my personality and attitude."

Signas sighs. "I know. I didn't realize it until I was told about this. After I was told, I was foolish of myself for not realizing it on my own. After I punched you, I felt horrible of what I did. I was emotionally hurt and I could never forgive myself what I did. Then you committed suicide and I felt even worse than before in my life. I wanted to apologize to you for what I did in person and alone. When Lindsay gave you the herbs to bring you back to life, I never wanted to leave your side and I didn't eat. I just wanted you to come back so I can apologize to you for what I've done to you. If you don't believe me then ask Lindsay and Crystal." Signas said and began to cry.

Douglas doesn't know what to say as he stays silent and sighs as he sits up. "You never knew how I really felt when you physically and emotionally hurt me all these years, until I actually showed you how I felt."

Signas still crying and pleads for forgiveness. "I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I won't do it again."

"I know you are Signas."

"Will... you forgive me?"

Douglas sighs. "I don't know, it could take awhile."

"Okay... I understand.." he nods.

Douglas hugs him and cries too, showing him that he's forgiven. Signas hugs back and cries happily knowing he was forgiven.

Crystal grins a little while standing there since Douglas or Signas knew he was still there.

Lindsay was standing outside and leaning against the wall while listening to their conversation and smiles knowing they're back together as friends.

Crystal walks out since they didn't know he was still there and heads back to his quarters to sleep with his friends while Lindsay heads back to her quarters since Zero may get worried about her sooner or later.

Douglas lets go of Signas. "Hey, I think Soldjer may get worried about you since she doesn't know where you are right now."

Signas grabs a tissue nearby to wipe the tears off his face. "Yeah. I'll tell her where I've been."

"You sure you want to tell her where you have been and what has happened? I'm sure she wouldn't like what she hears."

"I'm sure she would want to know, besides if I don't tell her what happened then Lindsay will tell her. So I have to tell her everything."

Douglas smacks himself. "Great, now I bet everyone in the headquarters will be all worried about me."

"No they won't. I will only tell Soldjermon and that's all. Lindsay and Crystal already knows what happened."

Douglas sighs. "Okay. Well.. what are you waiting for? Soldjermon is worried sick about you right about now I bet."

"Alright. I was just worried about you is all. I'll see you tomorrow Douglas."

"Okay. See you." Douglas says waves to Signas as he heads off to his quarters.

Soldjermon was relaxing on her bed and sighing, worrying about where Signas has gone. She hears Signas come back in their quarters. She gets out of the bed immediately and rushes to him and hugs him. "I was worried about you Signas. Where have you been?"

He hugs her back. "I was over at Douglas' quarters to apologize to him. He's fine.. and so am I." He said happily.

"It must've took you awhile to apologize to him."

"Yeah but everything's fine now."

"Okay." She kisses him on his cheek. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" she smiles at him.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." He climbs in bed, exhausted after waiting for Douglas.

Soldjermon climbs in bed with him and cuddles up to him as he cuddles up with her, sleeping. She smiles and kisses him on the lips. She then breaks the kiss and falls asleep soon after. It's been a long day.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soldjermon: hehehe.. people will think that this chapter is the last.. ha! yeah right! there will more than just these two chapters! X3 just wait for it until they're done.. because, there will he more bad things happening in later chapters.. ;3

Hellblaze: lol X3 yeah


	4. First the Worst, Second the Same, and Do

**Douglas' Worst Times in His Life**

Chapter 3

First the Worst, Second the Same, and Douglas gets Captured!

The next day, Signas was back in his office doing paperwork and going over reports. "Damage, reploid casualty.."

Soldjermon walks in. "Hi Signas."

"Hey Soldjer. How's Douglas today?" he asked because he was still worried about him.

X walks in. "Hey Signas. Busy as usual I see."

"Oh, hi X. How've you been lately?"

"Oh just fine. Hey, were you worried about Douglas?"

"Yeah. Has he come back to work today?"

X shakes his head. "No I haven't seen him at all today."

Signas started to panic remembering what happened last night. "Oh no!" He runs out of his office and runs to Douglas' room.

Soldjer and X both gets confused and runs to follow Signas.

He reaches to Douglas' room and knocks on his door. "Douglas? You in there?" There was no answer. "Oh no!" He starts to panic again.

X stops behind him. "What's going on?"

"Gah!" He jumps. "It's Douglas. There's no answer!" He frantically opens the door. "Douglas. You in here?" Still no answer. "X! Soldjer! Go look for Crystal and send him here right away!"

"But.. why Signas?"

"I'll try and get the door open. Go get Crystal for me, please."

X sighs. "Okay." Both Soldjer and X run to get Crystal.

Signas still struggles with the door. _Oh Douglas. I hope you didn't commit suicide again. If you did I would never forgive myself for what I've done._ He finally gets the door open and walks into his room in a big hurry. "Douglas?" He sees Douglas laying on his bed, with a hole on his chest and blood is all over his bed and floor. "DOUGLAS!" He runs over and finds that Douglas is dead. He starts to cry yet again. Suddenly he sees a note on the nightstand and picks it up to read it.

_Too bad you and your friends weren't here to protect your dorky friend last night. Ha! I took care of that while I was shape shifted as you, Signas and you won't be seeing him alive again, anymore! Haahahaa! _

_Evilmon_

Signas crumbled up the paper in anger. "Evilmon!" He looks at Douglas' body and starts to cry more. Evilmon had gotten rid of one of his friends, and he just apologized to him last night, just for Douglas to forgive him. _I should have stayed here to look over Douglas, but he insisted for me to go back to my quarters to Soldjermon. I should've said no and stayed here. What should I do now that Douglas has been murdered?_

X and Soldjer came running down the hall with Crystal, Zero and Lindsay. Lindsay knew that Evilmon was behind all this.

"Oh my god! Douglas! What happened!" said Soldjermon who sees Douglas' bloodied body.

"Evilmon that's what! That bastard did this to him!" she roared in anger.

Zero is also shocked and angry.

"No wonder why he didn't come to work today." Said X.

"Evilmon!" said Signas who is very angry and sad while crying.

"Damn it! When I see my brother he will get an extremely beating for hurting Douglas!" said Soldjermon who is in fact, enraged.

"Where's that pest of that bat anyway! I'll destroy him and send him into hell!"

"I'll boost up security all around the headquarters so Evilmon can't get in or out of here." Said Signas, who is very serious now.

"Ohh hooo! He's in this room alright." Said Soldjermon.

"You can say that again. Show you're self now you coward!" She fires a blast where Evilmon is hiding.

"Lindsay! Don't destroy the room now." Said Zero calming her down. "We'll find him, don't worry."

"Fine." She crosses her arms.

X and Crystal looks to find him while Soldjermon already knows where he's hiding since he shape shifted.

Lindsay looks at Soldjermon since she already knows that Soldjer and Signas want revenge for the death of Douglas, but so does she. She decides to let Soldjer have her way with her brother.

Soldjermon just stands there to see if her brother will show himself and fight right here in the room.

Lindsay smirked. "What's the matter Evilmon? Are you a coward and afraid to fight us like a real evil warrior?"

Evilmon has disguised himself as a piece of paper and shape shifts back into himself and attacks Signas.

"Evilmon! You will pay for what you've done to Douglas!" said Signas.

"Pity.." Evilmon teleports everyone out of the room except for Douglas' body, himself and Signas out of Douglas' quarters and locks them in; the door has a spell on it so no one can counter it. "Would you like to join him, Signas?"

"I'll take you on!" said Signas willing to fight since he wants revenge.

Evilmon laughed. "You don't stand a chance against me." A blast hits him from behind. "Aaaaaaaarrggh!" He turns around and sees Lindsay. "Peh, be gone!" He tries to make her disappear and put a spell on her when she reflected the attack right back at him.

"Do you really think that will stop me! Magic has no affect on me anymore. Your spells won't work."

"Oh really?" He sees the opportunity to put the spell back as she attacks him. He teleports her out and put a spell on her.

"Aaaaaaaaaarraaggghh!" Lindsay roared in anger as she disappears and the spell on her so she doesn't teleport back.

"Hmph. She was easy to get rid of." He turns back to Signas. "Come and try to get me, if you want to avenge your dorky friend. Heh heh heh!"

Signas takes out his saber and attacks him with it. "This is for Douglas!"

"Hee hee..To bad Soldjermon isn't here to save your hide." He punches Signas to the ground.

"Gaaaah!"

Evilmon pins him to the ground with his foot while Signas is badly wounded and bleeding heavily. "Soldjer... help.."

"Ha! You think my pathetic sister will come here and save you now! I teleported her away along with your other pathetic friends and locked the doors so they won't come here and save you."

"Some... day Evilmon... when you die.. I hope you burn.. in hell for good!"

"Hee hee... I've been there many times and I can go back there again no matter how many times I die."

"It won't matter... Soldjermon will find away to... beat you and kill you... for good."

"Hee hee.. I like to see her try." He disappears in a puff of smoke and vanishes leaving Signas wounded.

Signas passes out and is unconscious. The doors are unlocked.

Lindsay teleports back after removing the counter spell that Evilmon put on her. "Signas!" She rushes to him and sees him bleeding, badly. "You can't die. Soldjer needs you." She fires a beam at him, healing Signas completely.

Signas wakes up and Groans, "Thanks Lindsay."

"The others should be arriving soon."

"Ugh.. It still hurts.." He says as the wound comes back.

"Evilmon that bastard, he put a spell on you so I couldn't heal you with my powers. Looks like I will have to see Hergon again to get a herb for you."

"But..."

"Don't worry. The others will arrive soon." She fires another beam at him. "There. That spell should hold until I come back in 2-3 minutes. I'll be back." She teleports out.

The others were teleported back to Signas' office.

"Hey, how did we get back here?" asked Soldjer.

"I have no idea.." said Crystal.

"Dang.. I never knew Evilmon would teleport us here." Said X.

"Would you just shut up! Signas himself is in danger right now. We have to go to him immediately!" said Crystal.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Soldjer said.

Crystal, X, and Soldjer leaves Signas' office and rushes to Douglas' quarters where Signas is at.

Zero comes out of the room where he was locked in and rushes to Douglas' quarters.

Lindsay has arrived at Hergon's cave. "I need the herb to break the spell that Evilmon put on Signas so I couldn't heal him.

"_I have just that." _He grabs the potion on the top counter. _"Here you go. You must hurry. You have little time."_

"Thanks, Hergon." She teleports back to where Signas' is at.

Signas lies in bed in pain waiting for the herb.

She arrives. "Here Signas. Drink this."

He takes the potion and drinks it.

"That should do it. It heals and both counters off the spell Evilmon put on you."

Soldjermon comes in the room. "Signas!" she rushes to him and kneels down. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine, he just needs rest."

Crystal sighs. "What about Douglas though?"

"I have to get the herb to revive him."

Soldjermon helps him up. "Come on, let's get you to bed, Signas."

Crystal and X follows Soldjermon, worried about Signas.

"I'm alright you guys." He said.

"He needs to be guarded at all times after Evilmon got to him. I'm betting he will come back to finish the job."

"Yeah, we're not letting that bastard get to you like what he did to Douglas. We will protect you from him ourselves." Said Crystal.

"Thanks you guys."

Lindsay grabs the body of Douglas and teleports to Hergon.

"_I see your friend has been murdered."_

"Yes. Evilmon put a spell on him. See if you can remove him so I can heal him."

Hergon nodded as he began examining the body. _"This magic is pure evil."_

"What does that mean?"

"_It means he may not be brought back alive."_

She growls in anger. "Evilmon will pay for this. Is there anyway to bring him back?"

"_No. Unless someone sacrifices his or herself or Soldjermon."_

"What? Soldjermon! But she already did that to Signas."

"_I'm sorry that my herbs can't bring your friend back. His magic is pure evil and I can't break it with my own. Only Soldjermon can break the spell."_

Lindsay picks up Douglas's body. "Thanks. I'll see what she'll say. I don't know what we're going to do." She teleports back to the headquarters.

Soldjermon goes back to Douglas's quarters. _Hmm.. I wonder where Lindsay ran off to._ "Now where is she."

Lindsay has teleported back to Douglas's quarters and puts his body down. She sighs. _Now what are we going to do?_ She heads off to her quarters.

Soldjermon was already in the room. "Um.. Lindsay?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Did you not notice I was already in here?"

"No. I was thinking of what Hergon told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said the herbs won't bring him back since the spell Evilmon put on his is too strong. Not even I can bring him back with my powers. He says only you can bring him back, but I told him you already died once before by sacrificing yourself to save Signas. I died 4 times out of everyone else here and I keep coming back."

"Damn..I don't know what to do..."

"Me either.."

"If I'm the only one that can do it then I will have to. He's my best friend and I won't let down a friend of mine!"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know you're going to die if you go through with this."

"Lindsay... I know the risks. I won't let him down!"

"Very well. I understand. I won't stop you."

Soldjermon walks over to Douglas body on his bed, sighing sadly and puts her hand on his chest where the damage is. She closes her eyes and begins concentrating and uses her healing powers to heal his wounds and revives him after destroying the curse her brother planted on him, thus the curse is transferred to her.

Lindsay watched to see if she would die this time or not. _Please don't die Soldjermon. Signas needs you._

She successfully revived Douglas as he begins to stir back from consciousness.

"Uhh.. what happened.." he said.

Lindsay goes over to Soldjermon. "Soldjer, you alright?"

She falls on her knees on the ground and falls backwards as now the damage is on her chest instead of him.

"Oh no! Soldjer! Soldjer!" she sees her bleeding.

"What happened?" Douglas holds his head and has a headache.

"Soldjermon brought you back to life after Evilmon disguised himself as Signas. He killed you and put a spell on you so I couldn't revive you back to life. So she revived you back like what she did to Signas."

"Damn. I hate it when he does that." He hops off the bed and kneels next to Soldjer. "Don't give up on us Soldjer."

Lindsay growls. "You're not gonna die this time, Signas needs you. I'll take the pain and deal with it by copying your power!" She copies the power Soldjer did to Douglas and transfers the damage from Soldjer has to her instead. "There... now... I have the damage... and you don't... Signas... doesn't need... to be heart.. broken twice.." She coughs up blood.

"Lindsay! Why did you do that!"

She laughs and staggers back, bleeding. "Not... going to let... her take her.. own life. Signas would be... heartbroken if she's gone. First you... then her... She'll die if she has this.." Lindsay coughs, "I'll take the pain."

"Lindsay.. what are you going to do about that wound on you?" he asked.

"Heh heh.. Don't worry about it. I know away... to get rid of this. Take her to Signas... and stay there... I'm sure Evilmon will..be back." She teleports out.

Douglas smakes himself on the forehead and goes over to Soldjer to wake her up. "Soldjer! Wake up buddy."

She finally wakes up. "Ughh.. Douglas?"

"Yeah it's me alright. I'm glad you're okay." He smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay too!" she hugs him, squeezing him tight.

"Urk! Soldjermon.. I can't breathe.."

"Oh I'm sorry." She lets go.

"No worries."

Signas wakes up. "Uhh... Soldjer.."

"She's not here Signas. She's in Douglas' quarters." Said Crystal who's leaning against the wall.

"What! But someone has to be with her!"

"Why don't you go then Signas?"

"Why don't we all go?" said Zero.

Crystal sighs. "Fine. Let's go then."

X rolls his eyes after what he just said. _Sarcastic again._

The four of them heads to Douglas' quarters. Signas walks in and sees Douglas alive and Soldjer is with him. "Douglas... you're alive? But.. how? Soldjer are you alright?" he says going over to her.

She sits up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Douglas stands up. "Of course I am! What do you think?"

"Where's Lindsay?"

Zero looks around the room. "She said she would be in here. Huh?" he looks down and sees blood and picks some up. "This is... this is Lindsay's blood! What happened here?" he said panicking.

"We have no idea where she went, and well I would think you have to ask her about that Zero." Said Douglas.

Zero breaks the floor with his fist, leaving a hole. "Damn!"

"Calm down Zero. She'll come back, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say. This is her blood, I know it anywhere." He sighs. "What happened?"

Douglas and Soldjer looked at each other and back at the others. "Well it's kind of hard to explain." He said.

"Tell us everything that happened here." Said Signas.

Douglas sighs as both he and Soldjer explained to everyone what happened, even though they don't want to.

"She did what!" said Signas.

"How.. how.. can she do... that?" Zero was more shocked however.

Douglas and Soldjermon sighed.

"At least you're both alive and I'm grateful Lindsay was here to help you both out. She always wants to save others and not herself and not save herself, unless she has a solution to the problem." He thinks. "We all know she's full of nuclear radiation right?"

"Right, so what does that mean?" asked Zero.

"What place on earth has more radiation than any other place?"

"A nuclear reactor?" asked X.

"I think I may know but I know it's not a nuclear reactor. It has to be something bigger than that." Said Zero.

"I was just guessing." Said X making a little doodle on the floor.

"Hmm.. I think of one place. It was something Lindsay told me about."

Everyone turned to Soldjermon.

"Where?" asked Zero.

"I think it's at.." once she said that the power went out.

"Oh great the power's out."

"I can't see!" said X.

"So where did you say she was going?" said Crystal.

"The Bering Sea. It's located between Russia and Alaska." Soldjermon finished.

"Is there a flashlight here?" asked Zero.

"Nope." Said Signas.

"Something just doesn't feel right while the power is out."

"I bet I know who it is. We have to stop him from getting to the core of the base!" said Signas.

"I found a flashlight." Said Zero.

"Let's go and stop Evilmon!" said Signas.

"Yeah!"

Everyone ran to the core of the headquarters fast as they can. Little did they know that Evilmon was already there.

"Hee hee hee... this will destroy the hunters and my pathetic sister for good, Sigma will be so pleased about this." He typed on the keyboard of the super computer. The flash on the computer flashed, starting the countdown. "Excellent.." He flips up the clear door and pushes the red button. The countdown begins. He smashes the keyboard and destroying the controls, making sure it would never be repaired so no one would fix the computer to save the headquarters.

Then he gets hit by a powerful blast from behind. "Urrgh!" He turns around and notices Lindsay was here. "Well well well, think you can try to stop me?"

She hits him hard and he doesn't even see it coming. Her eyes were red and a 'W' mark appeared on her forehead.

"Hee hee hee..Even with you dark powers you can't harm me."

"I.. will.. tear you.. into pieces!" she laughed and attacks him again, going on a killing spree as she's being controlled. "Who said I was using my dark powers?" she laughed.

Evilmon barely dodges the attack as he grabs her by the neck, and slams her really hard to the ground, making a crater on the floor. "Pity.."

She flies back up. "Thanks to your attack on Douglas, Soldjermon revived him back to life and inflicted the wound on herself, but I copied her power for removing the cure and wound from her and transferred it to me. Thanks to you, I feel a lot more powerful than I ever was before. Nice attack by the way, I think I shall use it on you!" she fires one of his attacks right at him.

He smirked. "What will you choose? To fight me or to save your friends and this base. This place is going down in less than 15 minutes. Think about that! HAAHAAHAHAA!" With that he disappears in a black smoke, making her attack miss him and blasting a hole on the wall.

She smirks. _Little does he know that I got rid of it by the nuclear radiation in the Bering Sea. It's full of all nuclear waste from humans long ago. Each time I evolve stronger and gain more powers just by the nuclear radiation and other's powers._ "Like that would help. 15 minutes my ass. Ha!" She wines in pain as Wily is trying to control her. "Got.. to.. shut the self detonation off."

"We're almost there." Said Signas as he X, Douglas, Soldjer, and Zero run to the control room.

Zero stops. "I feel something.

"What is it Zero?" asked Douglas.

"It's Lindsay but something's wrong." He runs ahead to the control room. _I hope it's not that feeling again._

"Let's follow Zero." Said Signas.

Soldjer and Douglas followed Signas and Zero.

"Hey wait up!" said X running after them.

Meanwhile, Crystal makes his way to Soldjermon's quarters. They were already up when the alarm went off.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here?" asked Delta.

"Evilmon has set off the core to the headquarters."

"WHAT! Oh shit, we got to get out of here!" said Robo Racer.

"Yeah." Said BMW.

"Let's get out of here." Said Astrol.

"Wait! I remember something." Said Voyager.

"What is it?" asked Crystal.

"We can't forget Signas' kids and Lindsay's kid!"

"You're right! Let's split up and get them. Winger, Astrol, Voyager go and get Lindsay and Zero's son while the rest of us go to Soldjer and Signas' room to get their kids." Said Crystal.

"Right!" they all said as they split up.

Zephyer woke up and out of the quarters of his room. "Mmm.. what's going on?"

Winger picks him up along with Astrol and Voyager. "We have to get out of here!"

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No time to tell you later. We have to get out of the headquarters." said Astrol.

"Uh.. okay."

At Soldjer's quarters the kids were confused and the twins were crying.

"What's going on?" asked Leon.

"Where's mom and dad?" asked Melissa.

Crystal makes it to the quarters of Signas and Soldjermon. He tries to open the door but it's locked. "Damn! It's locked!"

"Having trouble getting the door open?" Robo Racer said. BMW and Delta snickers after what he just said.

"Damn it! Looks like I have to do this." He kicks near where the door knob, making the door open. "Leon! Melissa! We have to get out of here!"

"But.. where's mom and dad?" asked Leon. The twins continued to cry nearby in their crib.

"I know but still we have to get you kids safe."

"I hope we see mom and dad soon." Said Melissa.

"I hope so too." Sighed Crystal.

Robo Racer picks up Leon and Melissa while BMW holds the two twins in her arms as she gives Crystal, Evan.

"Let's get out of here." Said Crystal.

"Right!" The other three said.

All four head out of Signas and Soldjer's quarters and rushes out of the headquarters with Signas' kids to meet up with the rest.

Meanwhile back in the control room, Lindsay was still figuring out on how to shut the self destruction button off. "How to stop this thing."

Douglas gets to the control room and sees the controls completely destroyed. "Shit. Looks like Evilmon destroyed everything. Looks like I have to stop this thing the hard way." He gets down under the counter, opens the panel, revealing tons of wires, puzzled for a second, but immediately gets to work

Zero is still looking around for Lindsay, who is hiding when she heard them come down from the hall. "Where are you, I know you're in here."

A few minutes had past, as Douglas still works to try to get the countdown deactivated and stop it. "Come on.. where is it..? It's gotta be here.." Douglas thinks of an idea while still working. "Guys, you'd better leave the HQ, before it's too late! incase if the deactivation doesn't work, you'll all be saved at least!"

"I'm not leaving without Lindsay!" said Zero.

"This is our home! Where else can we go and rebuild?" said Signas.

"I don't know.. if I'm not able to stop the countdown and the HQ explodes while you're in here, your kids will be sad for the rest of their lives, because their parents are dead! just.. go and get out of here!" said Douglas.

"Not so fast."

"Lindsay, you have to get out of here too. It's not safe here." Said Douglas.

"Can't figure this out huh?" Lindsay looks at the controls.

Douglas continues to look under the control panel. "Yeah this is completely damaged good. Looks like I have to do this the hard way."

"That's good." Said Lindsay smirking.

"Lindsay! Aren't you listening? I told you and the others for you all to get out! I can do this a lot faster than anyone else now go!" he said.

She growled. "Alright." She teleports them all except for Douglas.

"Ugh.. finally.." Douglas keeps on working under the counter, in the panel with all of the wires everywhere. Less than a minute to go before the HQ explodes, as Douglas is getting really close on getting the countdown deactivated. "Argh.. where is it..? I know it's got to be here!"

Less than 30 seconds to go while Douglas is almost getting the countdown deactivated, Evilmon comes back, right behind Douglas.

Douglas immediately notices a shadow that was over him as Evilmon snatches Douglas, pulls him away from the panel under the counter and holds onto him tight, so he couldn't escape; and covers his mouth, so he couldn't speak nor scream out.

"Hee hee hee.. I could make you a maverick slave to Sigma, Douglas.. and you can't stop us.. even if you would want to!"

Douglas tries to scream out, but wasn't able to because of his mouth being covered and trying to escape was impossible.

Evilmon then disappears within a puff of dark smoke, bringing along Douglas with him, so he wouldn't be able to stop the countdown.

Lindsay had just sensed Douglas gone. "Blast it!" She teleports back inside the headquarters to the control room. "Damn it! Evilmon got to him. I have no choice but to finish what Douglas was doing!" She gets to work to figure out what to do with the controls.

While outside; Robo Racer, while in compact jet mode, flies around and spots Signas, Zero, Alia, X and Soldjer onto the ground, close to the HQ and flies down to the ground, opening both back doors.

"Come on, get in, quickly! We don't have much time!" said Crystal. Everyone gets in.

"Where's Lindsay?" wondered Zero

"Mom.." said Zephyer.

Robo Racer closes the back doors and immediately zooms off into the air in high speeds after everyone was inside, couldn't wait any longer.

Leon and Melissa are happy they're mother and father are here and hugs them tight while the twins have died down their crying.

Soldjermon hugs Leon tightly. "I'm here now, Leon.. I'm here.." She kisses Leon on his forehead, still hugging him.

Zephyer is worried about his mother.

"She'll come out alive. I'm sure of it." Said Zero as he hugs his son.

Robo Racer zooms farther away from the HQ with the others, to get safe incase the HQ explodes.

Lindsay is almost finishing the panel. "Almost there.. Got it!" She has fixed it. "Now to stop the detonation."

seven seconds to go before the HQ explodes..

She turns off the detonation device. "Now let's see what happens. That should do it since I fixed it."

In one and a half seconds, the countdown was finally aborted and the detonation deactivated, barely in time.

"Whew. The base is saved. Now to find Evilmon and get Douglas back."

"It's been fifteen minutes and the place hasn't blown yet." Said Zero.

"I guess that Douglas had gotten it to work just in time." Said Soldjermon.

"Let's go and look just to be sure." Said Signas.

"Alright then." Said Robo Racer as he turns around and heads back to the headquarters.

Robo Racer makes it back to the headquarters and lands in front of the front door of the headquarters. "We're here".

"Lets go and keep an eye out for Evilmon. Knowing he is the one that's behind this." Said Signas.

Robo Racer opens both back doors. "Well duh, of course that Evilmon is behind it.."

Soldjer and the other six gets out of Robo Racer and went inside the headquarters with all the rest. Robo Racer transforms into his robot mode and rushes inside, being the others."Hey! Wait up!"

Lindsay meanwhile runs at lighting fast speed to find Evilmon. _He's here somewhere I can feel it._

"This place is back to normal." Said Zero.

"Where's mom?" said Zephyer who's still worried.

"We have no idea.." said Soldjer.

Crystal and the other six came back to where the others are at. "We've been looking everywhere, Douglas isn't here!"

"What!" said Signas.

"I bet Evilmon took him!" said Zero.

"Crap! Evilmon must've tooken him while he was still trying to deactivate the detonation.." Said Soldjermon who's angry.

"But then.. who stopped the detonation then..?" wondered Delta.

"It's got to be Lindsay, right?" said Winger

"Yeah! It's got to be her.. I think.." said Voyager.

"Yeah.. maybe.." said Soldjermon

"I think you are right. She wouldn't leave her friends behind even though Douglas told her to go." Said Signas who is right.

To Be Continued...


	5. Douglas Turns Maverick by force

**Douglas' Worst Times in His Life**

Chapter 4

Douglas Turns Maverick by force..

Maverick Headquarters

Douglas has barely woken up. He takes a good look around him. _Uhh... where am I?_ He wondered. _Last thing I remembered was fixing the computer panel. Then all went black._ He notices that his wrists were tied down to a table he was laying on. He tries to struggle to get free but much as he tries and struggles, it only made his wrists hurt. _Damn._

An evil laugh was heard as the figure walked toward him. "You're at the Maverick Headquarters, Douglas."

He gasped. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? How sad since your friends were too busy fighting Evilmon." Sigma said as he reveled himself from the darkness of the room.

"Not you again! Damn, what do you want with me?"

"Oh just to make you a maverick like one of us, since Evilmon and I have joined forces to get rid of you pesky maverick hunters! Always getting in our way for world domination and to get rid of these humans."

"No! I don't want to be a maverick!" he says trying to struggle free.

Evilmon comes out of the darkness and into the light as well. "Oh you will become one of us since the base is now destroyed and your friends gone." He laughed.

"No..." he said stunned as the memories of his friends and the base flow through his mind, feeling tears from his eyes and streams down the sides of his cheeks. _No.. T-this can't be... T-they can't be dead.._

"The base is destroyed and your friends are gone forever!" he laughs evilly. "But now we have to worry on that dragon, if she's still alive that is."

"No! I refuse to believe that! You're lying!" Douglas said.

"But we're not. Where would you go if your friends are already dead? You have no home to go back to." Said Evilmon, who is smirking.

"No! That's a lie! I won't believe you two!"

"Now to make you one of us!" said Sigma.

"NOOO!"

They both inject him in the neck with the maverick virus as Douglas is consumed by it and turned into maverick minutes later.

Douglas cries silently just before he fell unconscious before he turned into a maverick and closes his eyes, feeling one last tear stream down the side of his face and drops onto the floor while still the memories of his friends and the hunter base he lost flow through his mind the last time. _N-noo... my.. friends... I-I've.. failed you.. forgive me.._

He falls unconscious and falls limp as he turns into an evil maverick and a maverick symbol/logo appears permanently in the middle onto Douglas' chest.

"Hee hee hee... excellent.. Now he will be our mechanic, weather if he likes it or not." Said Evilmon.

"Yes, right now we have other things to worry about. We have to take care of that pesky dragon." Said Sigma.

"Yes. I have a plan to get rid of her." Said Evilmon.

"Excellent. Once Douglas is wakes up and fully under our control, he will have to train and make weapons to get rid of her, then this world will be all ours and the humans will all parish!" Sigma laughs evilly.

Back at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters

"Damn it. How are we going to get Douglas back now?" said Delta.

"Yeah, they could be using him for their own needs now as we speak." Says Crystal.

"Yeah that's not a good thing." Said Soldjermon.

Crystal sighs. "I know."

"Lindsay will get him back." Said Signas.

"But it would be already too late. For all we know they could be turning him into a maverick or taken him hostage." Says Zero.

"Yeah, and Signas, Evilmon is not stupid. He could make decoys of himself for Lindsay unable to find him and Douglas."

Zero sighs. "But knowing Lindsay she has a bad temper problem and I should know, since I'm her mate."

"We all know that Zero." Said Crystal.

"Speaking of her, I wonder where that dragon ran off to." Said Signas.

"Yeah I hope she comes back soon." Said Soldjer.

Lindsay stops at where the Maverick Base is at. "Here it is! I knew I sensed Evilmon and Sigma here. Now to get Douglas back!" She runs inside. Just as she got in there, the base started to disappear. It was a hologram. Confused and in anger she roared. "DAMNIT ALL!" She fires a flamethrower out of her mouth and into the air. After a few minutes of calming down, she snarled. "I guess I just have to wait. Their base must be somewhere else." She teleports out and back to the base.

Minutes later as she came back to the headquarters, everyone noticed her return.

"Took you awhile Lindsay." Said Crystal.

"Mommy!" Zephyer ran and hugged his mother, Lindsay. She hugs him back. "I had a few things to investigate."

"Any clue on where Douglas maybe?" asked Signas.

Lindsay shook her head. "No, but I did find something."

"What did you find?" said Crystal.

"Glad you asked. I found the Maverick Base hideout, but when I went inside, the entire place disappeared."

"Ugh a hologram.. Evilmon, another one of his works." Said Soldjermon.

"Just as I though. But there was someone else there; someone who keeps coming back and who we thought was dead."

"Umm.." Soldjermon took out her laptop computer and gets her Operating System going. "Let's see here.. It looks like he made a lot of holograms of the base but there's only one real one."

"Where's the real location of the base at?"

"Don't tell me you're going to fight the two alone." Said Zero.

"Of course I am! Those patetic mortals will be destroyed by me since they captured Douglas!"

"The real location of the base is in Japan, that's on the other side of the world." Said Soldjermon, who completed the analysis of the base's location.

"Easy, I've been there before."

"You've been to Japan?" said Douglas who's very surprised.

"Let's go there!" said Soldjermon.

"Yeah!" said Crystal.

"I have an idea, why don't we all go there?" said Robo Racer.

"Yeah and I'm sure Alia can watch our kids for us while we go." Soldjer says.

"Good idea." Said Zero.

"Aww.. do we have to go to Alia?" complained Zephyer. Leon and Melissa were complaining as well, wanting to come.

Soldjer walks over to Leon and Melissa. "You have to stay here so you can be safe, okay?"

"Okay." Pouted Leon and Melissa.

"Same goes for you Zephyer." Said Lindsay.

"Aww.. but I want to fight too."

"Listen to your mother." Said Zero.

"Aww man." Zephyer pouted.

"I'm sorry you two." She hugs them both and gives them both lollipops. "Here you go." She smiles.

"Yay!" They both eat their lollipops.

"Next time when we go to Japan, promise you will take us next time?" said Zephyer.

"We promise." Said Zero and Lindsay.

"Okay let's go." Said Soldjermon.

"Easy. I can teleport us there since we don't have to use transportation." Said Lindsay.

Robo Racer crosses his arms not too happy what she said.

"Let's use transportation for once, okay?" said Zero.

"Oh, alright."

"It seems you're tired. You didn't get any sleep for 20 hours." Said Zero, looking really concerned.

"Hmm..." she said like she's going to pass out at any moment.

"Maybe we should rest tonight then head to Japan first thing in the morning." Said Soldjermon.

"We all need rest and so do the kids." Said Signas as the kids yawn and rub their eyes.

Soldjermon giggles. "Looks like they had too much sugar."

"Yeah."

Lindsay passed out and is asleep while standing.

Soldjer picks up Leon, holding him in her arms. Signas picks up his daughter Melissa in his arms. "Let's all get some rest and we all could head out to Japan first thing in the morning."

Zero picks up Lindsay in his arms as she's sleeping. "I'll see you all in the morning. Come on Zephyer."

"Coming daddy!" he follows after his father.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Said Signas.

"Hehe, yeah." Said Soldjermon, as she walks to their quarters to head to bed.

Back at the Maverick Base

Evilmon is watching Maverick Douglas make weapons for himself. "Excellent. Build more weapons for yourself, to destroy those pesky maverick hunters and to defend yourself."

"Is the plan in motion to get rid of that dragon and her pesky friends?" asked Sigma.

"Yes. Everything is going according to plan. I've ripped out Douglas' vocal box and disabled his hearing sensors. He won't be able to speak or hear the hunters at all without telepathic abilities, which we both have. The hunters will have no way to get through to him."

"Excellent. Soon the world will be all ours and the hunters and humans will be out of our way for good!" he laughs evilly.

Evilmon grins evilly as well. "Yes.."

Maverick Douglas is still working on his weapons as he thinks to himself since he can't hear or speak. _Those hunters.. They shall die..!_

Next morning at the Hunter Base, Soldjermon, X, Crystal and the other five of her unit were waiting for the others.

"Jeez. Where is everybody?" asked Delta.

"Like I should know." Said X.

Signas came running down the hall. "Sorry I'm late you guys."

Soldjermon giggled. "No worries."

Lindsay and Zero arrive soon after. Her arms are crossed over her chest as usual.

"It's about time you two have showed up." Said Crystal.

"Sorry we had to take our son to Alia." Said Zero.

"Well, are we ready to go?" asked Robo.

"You bet!" said Crystal.

"Me too!" said BMW.

"Let's go to Japan to stop Evilmon and Sigma!" said Zero.

"And to get Douglas back!" Delta added.

"Off to Japan!" said Signas.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Lindsay was focusing on the spot. "Ah found it." In a flash, everyone is teleported.

Kyoto, Japan

All of them have landed in Kyoto. Lindsay looked around. "Man this place has changed over the years."

The seven of Soldjer's unit looks around themselves. The city is hustling and bustling with a lot of people and cars. As always, the city is packed full of people and transportation. The buildings are huge. Trains on overpasses on railways are teleporting people to work and it's jammed packed. Airplanes even flew over the city from the airport which is also busy.

"Man I never have been here before." Said Robo.

"I don't think all of us have been here before Robo Racer." Said BMW.

"Oh.." Robo sweat drops.

"The technology is incredible!" said Signas.

"Yeah and the buildings here are huge." Said Zero.

Robo Racer transformed into his vehicle mode and opens his back doors. "Well, let's get going before anyone gets suspicious of us."

Soldjermon nodded. "Yeah, and to find the maverick base and save Douglas before it's too late." She hops in along with everyone else as Robo Racer drives through Kyoto. The windows tint darker, so no one else can know who's inside the car, but everyone in the car can look outside just fine and drives off, acting like every other car around him and going to find the maverick base. Everyone inside looks at the city with amazement. Lindsay however is not interested and meditates instead.

Robo Racer thought to himself. _I hope no one around us doesn't find out we're here in Japan._

"They won't. They're too busy getting on with their busy day. Take a look." She points out the busy streets that are jammed full of people and the cars are stopped in their tracks until the street is cleared. "This city is the third largest in Japan. The busiest one is Tokyo."

Robo sweat drops as he gets caught in a traffic jam. "Whatever.."

"Looks like we're going to have to wait awhile until we get to the maverick base." Said Crystal.

"I wonder what city is busier." Wondered Signas.

"Lindsay said Tokyo since it's the largest city." Said Zero.

"Dang.." said Delta.

"Yeah and very crowded at that." Said Signas as he notices people walking around in the street as Robo stopped at the stop light.

"I've noticed." Said Winger.

"We're almost out of the city." Said Crystal.

"That's good. I hope we can find the maverick base." Said Zero.

"Oh Robo will. He can fly around Japan." Said Crystal.

Everyone nodded in agreement. After the light turned green, Robo Racer heads out of the city and to the overpass, and goes to a road where hardly anyone goes on.

"There, now we're safe to fly." Said Crystal as he pushes the button on the dash panel to activate the stealth mode as Robo Racer and everyone inside turns invisible. "Now that's more like it. Clever, huh?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Robo flies around to find the maverick base.

"Soldjer, has the computer pin pointed the location of the maverick base?" asked Signas.

"Uh, not really... it just said the base was located in Japan... heh heh." She sweat drops.

Zero joked. "We're doomed."

Delta puts a bucket on Zero's head. "Ha! Now you can't see Zero."

"Hey!"

Lindsay growled. _Oh brother._

"Hey Lindsay. You can sense evil around when we get closer right? Can you detect any now?" wondered Soldjermon.

"Of course. They're near and I'm itching to destroy them."

"Well maybe you can help us find the maverick base."

"Of course. Just head north."

Zero takes the bucket off his head. "You sure do know this place."

"I do. It's where I fought a demon 100 years ago and where I died."

"Whatever." Said Robo Racer as he heads north.

Maverick Base

"The hunters will be here soon. Tell Douglas to be ready." Said Sigma.

"Not just yet. Let's have Douglas train in the training room, until the hunters come."

"Excellent."

Evilmon grins evilly.

_Soon hunters, soon._ Sigma grinned evilly as he watches out the window.

Evilmon telepathically commands Douglas to go train in the training room after he finishes building his weapons. He notices Douglas was already done building his weapons and heads to the training room.

"His weapons are perfect to destroy the hunters." Said Sigma, who is looking at them.

"Yes. Douglas is an excellent mechanic, even if he's a maverick or not. Now his dear friends will have to fight him now that he's a maverick when they arrive and see him."

"I love to see the look on their faces when they see him turned into a maverick." Sigma smirked.

Evilmon grins evilly. "Yes." He walks to the training room to see Maverick Douglas training really well. "Excellent." He laughs evilly.

Maverick Douglas slashes and destroys the hologram of Zero with one of his new weapons. _Destroy.. hunters._

Sigma is amazed at his fighting skills. "I wonder if he will be strong enough to take out that dragon."

"He will." Said Evilmon. He sees Maverick Douglas training and seeing the strategies he used to destroy the hunters and everyone else, including the hologram of Lindsay.

Sigma tells him telepathically to destroy Hellblaze.

Maverick Douglas immediately dashes toward the hologram of Hellblaze, using the strategy by sneaking and climbing on the back of Hellblaze, and then deeply slashes the gigantic scar on her back with one of his weapons. The hologram is destroyed.

"Excellent!" Sigma laughs evilly.

50 miles in the Highlands...

"I think we're lost." Said Signas.

"No we're not. With the help of Lindsay it will be easier to find the maverick base with no problem." Said Crystal.

Lindsay however was meditating.

Winger elbows her a little bit. "Hey Lindsay, a little help here."

"She's meditating. Don't disturb her." Said Zero.

Signas waves a hand in front of her face. "Doesn't look like it."

She snaps out of her meditation. "Can't I get any peace and quiet around here without any interruption?" she growled.

"Oops.. Sorry." Said Signas, sweat drops.

"Told you." Zero pointed out.

All seven of the unit, X and Soldjermon sweat dropped as well.

"So are we close?" Signas asked.

"Yeah. And there will be a surprise waiting for us when we get there." She said.

"Oh dear. I wonder what the surprise is, if you know that is." Said Soldjermon.

"Evilmon and Sigma of course. I know that they're around here and when I find them I can't wait to get my hands on them!" Her claws came out. "And when I do see them I'll slice them into pieces!" she said with a smirk.

"Sigma! Aww damn. Not him again." Voyager sighed.

Winger smacked himself. "Aye.."

"I knew Sigma would be back again." Said Signas.

"Yeah he comes back even though we destroyed him countless times." Said Zero.

"Yeah and it's getting very annoying." Said X.

"I sure hope Douglas is okay." Wondered Signas.

"Me too. We all hope he's okay." Said Soldjermon who is worried.

"Yeah. Douglas is our friend. I just hope he didn't get turned into a maverick." Sighed X.

All seven of the unit and Soldjermon gets stunned on what X just said.

"Don't say maverick X." said Delta.

"Turn right. We will reach the base in ten miles." Said Lindsay.

"Now? Or ten miles from now?" asked Robo.

"Now."

"Okay." He turns right and flies in that direction.

"The base is near. I can feel it." She said getting excited.

Crystal rolled his eyes. "Okay.."

"She gets excited when there's going to be a fight." Said Zero.

"Pfft.. I don't." said X.

"I don't think all seven of us do either." Said Winger.

"I don't as well." Said Soldjermon.

Lindsay was about to argue when her stomach started to growl. "Ohh.. not again."

"Hungry Lindsay?" asked Delta.

"Yeah.."

"There should be animals nearby when we land." Said Zero.

Signas gets scared after hearing that. "An..an..i..mals?"

All seven of the unit and Soldjermon smirked at Signas.

"Got frightened when you heard that Signas?" asked Winger.

"I didn't know she was a meat eater!"

"Oh please. With the fangs, the claws, she's a dragon. Don't tell me you forgot." Said Zero.

"I guess he did forget." Giggled Soldjermon.

"Yeah, maybe he's getting old!" laughed Delta.

All seven including Soldjermon laughed at what he just said.

"It's not funny. What if she turns and eats us." Said Signas.

Lindsay gawked. "OH LIKE I EAT REPLOIDS!"

"Ha! Signas, you know Lindsay won't turn against us and eat us. She's not a cannibal." Said X.

"Yeah she doesn't. Only animals." Said Zero.

"There's the base!" she said pointing to it.

"Let's land down here so they don't detect us." Signas pointed over to a nearby tree ten miles away from the base.

"Oh like they would find us while we're invisible?" wondered Crystal.

"I'm not sure since Evilmon's down there. Land one mile." Said Signas.

Crystal sweat dropped. "Make up your mind Signas."

"Looks like Evilmon is busy with something. I wonder what." Wondered Soldjermon.

Lindsay's stomach growled. "I could really use some meat right about now."

Robo Racer landed and everyone gets out.

"This place is like a wasteland." Said Zero as he got out.

"Yeah." Said Signas.

Lindsay ran off to go hunting.

Robo Racer transformed back into his robot mode as everyone got out.

"Well there she goes." Said X.

Minutes later a animal shriek was heard not to far from them. Signas was shaking in fear. "D-d-don't tell me.. what I think that was."

"Yeah some species have to hunt to survive." Said Soldjermon.

Lindsay comes back as her face is covered in blood. "Ah much better."

"Looks like Signas is afraid of Lindsay." Snickered Delta.

"I am not!"

"Then why are you shaking in fear?" wondered BMW.

"I'm not. It's just cold around here is all." Said Signas.

"Let's just head to the base, shall we?" sighed Crystal.

Everyone nodded and headed to the Maverick base.

"So.. They've come." Said Sigma.

Evilmon smirked. "The hunters will have a big surprise in store for them when they come in."

The hunters made their way inside the base.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Says Zero.

Soldjer replied, "Yeah.. I don't like it either.."

"Me either." Crystal replied as well.

Lindsay growls and takes out her sword, "They're somewhere in here."

"Yeah.." X gets his buster ready.

A black puff of smoke appears on the second floor with evil laughs.

Evilmon appears from the darkness on the second floor, walks to the edge of the balcony and comes into the light. "Hee hee hee.."

Sigma laughs evilly, "Welcome to your worst nightmare hunters. It's been far too long."

"Oh shut the hell up, Sigma.. What did you do to Douglas?" Crystal gets pissed off.

Sigma laughs, "Oh, you'll see."

"Heh.. We've got a surprise for you, hunters.. Hee hee hee..." Evilmon smirks.

"What surprise, dumbass..?" Soldjer replied, as she gets sarcastic.

"You'll see soon enough.." Evilmon grins evilly.

"Tell us where Douglas is or I'll rip your throats out!" Lindsay was getting mad.

"Hee hee hee.. Fine then.. Here's your surprise.." Says Evilmon.

The door slides open downwards right beneath Evilmon and Sigma until the door is completely open. the very small room under the balcony where Evilmon and Sigma are is completely dark and can't see anything inside, until a pair of bright red, evil eyes show up in that darkness.

"Like this darkness can not let me see either. I can see clearly in the dark." Lindsay mutters to herself.

Evilmon crosses his arms. "Heh, then you'll know what the surprise is then already, before anyone else would know."

Zero grows impatient. "Enough games! Where's Douglas?"

"Hee hee hee.. You'll find out very soon." Said Evilmon.

Lindsay growls, growing impatient like Zero is.

Moments later, Lindsay noticed the room under the balcony. "Huh? What's that little room under the balcony?"

Evilmon smirks, "Take a look inside, Lindsay. You'll find out of what your surprise is."

"Oh I'm not going to fall for that!" Lindsay crosses her arms.

"Try me.. I know that you can see in the darkness." Said Evilmon

Lindsay growls and carefully walks over to where room under the balcony is.

Someone punches Lindsay really hard, knocking her out of the little room under the balcony.

Evilmon smirks evilly. "Hee hee hee.."

Lindsay gets punched back hard, knocking her out of the little room under the balcony and back to the hunters. "AAAAAARRRRRR!"

"Hee hee hee.. Do you know now of what the surprise is..?" Says Evilmon.

Lindsay looks up and sees who it is as she gets up. "No.. You didn't!"

Evilmon laughs. "Oh, yes we did."

Zero gets curious. "What? Who is it?"

Lindsay was shocked. "It's... Douglas! He's a.. a.. Maverick!"

Everyone was shocked as they heard what she just had said.

Evilmon snorts. "Hmph.."

Evilmon telepathically commands Douglas to come out from the room and show himself.

Maverick Douglas comes out and shows himself, revealing that his armor color had changed from green and tan to black and dark purple, his eyes were from aqua to bright, evil red; and the maverick symbol/logo is clearly visible on his chest.

Evilmon smirks evilly. "Heh.. Now you know where Douglas is."

"Damn it, I hate it when I'm right at this.." Says X, who is feeling sad and frustrated.

"Oh no.. That's not good." Says Crystal.

Soldjer feels sad for her former friend. "Oh no.. This can't be!"

"Damn you!" Lindsay roars.

Signas feels shocked, but sad at the same time. "No.. Not.. Douglas."

To Be Continued...


End file.
